It is well known that materials contained in a measurement sample can be identified (qualitative analysis) and the quantities of the materials can be analyzed (quantitative analysis) according to an X-ray diffraction measurement. According to a conventional X-ray diffraction measurement, X-ray diffraction measurement using an X-ray diffractometer is executed on a sample, and all measurement data are processed to perform qualitative analysis or quantitative analysis after the measurement is finished (see Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2, for example).
The X-ray diffraction measurement and the data analysis thereof are used in, for example, an inspection process for inspecting whether target chemical materials are manufactured in a synthesizing plant of chemical materials. In this type of synthesizing plant, incase that manufactured chemical materials are greatly different from target chemical materials, it is required to immediately stop the operation and quest for a cause. Therefore, there has been desired a method of rapidly performing not only high-precision analysis of manufactured chemical materials, but also simple screening in the inspection process so as to discriminate products which are clearly different from the target chemical materials.